1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an event notification device and an event notification system which make notification of wirelessly obtained information on the occurrence of an event associated with a network service.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices have been used that can transmit and receive various types of information by near field wireless communication schemes such as Bluetooth (registered trademark).
The near field wireless communications facilitate the sharing of information individually obtained and held by multiple electronic devices, especially of mobile types, with other electronic devices.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-118403 discloses a technique that allows a mobile phone to acquire time information from an electronic wristwatch using a Bluetooth module included therein to modify the time of the electronic wristwatch.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-049801 discloses a technique that allows a mobile phone and a smartphone to wirelessly transfer information on an incoming call or message to an electronic wristwatch and allows the electronic wristwatch to notify a user of such a call and message and to display the number of unread or unopened messages.
Such a technique enables prompt notification to a user of an incoming message via an electronic wristwatch on a wrist of the user even if a mobile phone is in a bag, for example.
Electronic devices such as PCs and smartphones used through a network (i.e., the Internet) have conventionally utilized services for the notice of event occurrence such as incoming emails and posts on web sites through various servers on the Internet.
A near field wireless communication unit such as Bluetooth can further transfer a notice from such a notice service to an electronic device close to or carried by a user, thereby allowing the user to promptly access the notice.
Unfortunately, an increasing number of such electronic devices having the functions of network communications and near field wireless communications may cause duplicate delivery of the same event notice from a plurality of electronic devices such as PCs, mobile phones, and smartphones to one electronic device.
Moreover, switching of notice delivery settings is troublesome to the user and causes failed acquisition of a notice if all the settings are accidentally turned off.